Men Don't Get Pregnant Rei
by Yazzy
Summary: Kai notices that Rei is acting strangely. When he asks why, he is shocked to find that Rei is pregnant. How did it happen? And more importantly, what are they going to do about it? Yaoi, KaiRei, slight TalaBryan.


Eeep! I did the unthinkable! I wrote...(dun dun duuun)...an mpreg! Now normally I don't like mpreg, but I had to have a go at writing one, just to see if I could. Please don't be too cruel: I know men can't actually get pregnant- this fic is simply an experiment.

* * *

Kai watched Rei from across the room. There was something wrong with him; he looked miserable, and he'd been staring at the same page of his book for the past hour. Kai's eyes followed Rei's every motion, from the sighs he breathed to the nervous fidgeting and fiddling with his hair. 

Kai waited until Tyson and the others went up to their rooms, then spoke. "What's wrong, Rei?"

"W-wrong? Nothings wrong! Why would anything be wrong!" He asked, his voice too high and his answer too quick.

"You've been staring at the same page since you sat down. The others may not notice, but I do. What's the matter?" He asked, going over and sitting next to him. "Is it anything I can help with?"

"U-u-um. W-well...um. If I tell you...you have to promise to listen, and not interrupt."

"Okay."

"W-well...I-I'm..." Rei muttered something, but Kai didn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you-"

"I'm pregnant." Rei whispered.

"What! Rei, you do know that that's humanly impossible, don't you?" Rei sighed, starting to fiddle with his hair again.

"I'm not fully human though, am I?"

"But you're a man. Men don't get pregnant, Rei. They just don't." Kai gave a short laugh, then stopped. There were tears in Rei's eyes...surely he wasn't serious?

"Kai, -please-..." Said Rei desperately. "You said you'd listen!"

"I'm listening..."

"Neko-jin have a sort of...thing...for survival. And...if a man doesn't go with women and he goes with men...um..." Rei blushed. "Well, the body thinks there just aren't any females around to fertilize. So...u-um. You get a sort of...womb-thing. And..."

"You're having a baby?" Rei nodded, then burst into tears.

"Why didn't they tell me, Kai? Why didn't I know? I'm having a baby, for God's sake! Me! I don't even fully understand why!" He wailed. "This is genetically -impossible-, but it's still happening!" Kai patted his back gingerly, still unable to comprehend exactly what he was being told.

"What about the...other guy?"

"W-what?"

"Well, someone had to fertilize you, didn't they? Who was it?"

Rei's sobs rose in volume and he collapsed against Kai, desolately miserable. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and stroked his hair. "Who is he?"

"W-w-well..you know a couple of months ago, we...um..." Kai's eyes opened wide, but he didn't say anything. Rei burrowed his face into Kai's shoulder "...What am I going to -do-, Kai? I'm so scared, I can't breathe sometimes! How can I be having a baby?" He sobbed brokenly. "I used to be scornful of teenage parents and now I -am- one! I'm a guy, and I'm going to be a mother!" Kai could feel Rei's tears soaking into his shirt. "Why is this happening to me, Kai? Why me? I phoned Mariah and my mother to ask what was wrong with me and they told me I'm pregnant! What did I do wrong, Kai? Why didn't anyone warn me!"

Kai held him in his arms until Rei stopped crying. "I just don't know what to do, Kai..." He whispered. "W-when it's time I have to go home...b-because I don't have anywhere for it to come out of, they have to give me a caesarian." He sat up, panicking. "I don't want them to cut me open, Kai!" He leaned back against Kai, quivering. "I'm so scared, Kai...how am I supposed to tell everyone? What will I do when I start to show!"

"Wait a minute, you mean I'M the father?" Kai finally grasped what Rei had meant earlier. Rei nodded fearfully, looking up at him. Kai blinked, then blinked again. He looked down at Rei, blinked a few more times, then spoke. "You mean...your baby...our baby...-you're- having a child and I'M the father?" Rei nodded again. "Shit..." He leaned his head back, gazing at the ceiling, then looked down again. "Where...um...where...is it?"

Rei took hold of Kai's hand and laid it over his stomach. "It'll grow between all my other organs. But...Kai...what am I going to do? The championships start soon, and...what if I'm sort of...big? What about Tyson and Kenny and Max? What about Mr. Dickenson? I'm scared, Kai. I'm terrified. I don't even properly know what's happening to me! I turned sixteen -three days ago-. Three. And I'm pregnant. And I'm a man. I am so scared, you wouldn't believe it. I'm -having- a -baby-!"

"Shh. Calm down. Everything will sort itself out. It'll be okay. Let's deal with everything as it comes, ne? Now come on, you need to get some sleep."

* * *

Rei looked into the living room from the bannister. Kenny, Max and Tyson were in there, playing a computer game. He sat down on the stairs, and Kai sat down next to him. "I can't tell them." 

"You have to at some point."

"If they never notice, I won't have to tell them."

"They will notice, Rei. You're getting bigger already."

Another month and a half on and Rei was beginning to show. Kai had persuaded him to tell the others, but now he found himself unable to. "I can't. I just can't do it."

"Rei..." Kai sighed, putting his arm around Rei's shoulder. "If they notice, you have to tell them."

"Fine. If they notice." He leaned against Kai, smiling. "I felt it kicking this morning..."

"I thought they didn't kick till later...?"

"I don't know, but, well...this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy, is it? But...it definitely kicked."

Kai smiled and rubbed Rei's stomach, then stopped. "It just kicked! Just then!"

* * *

"You'll be training for an extra hour tomorrow, Tyson, so don't go to bed too late tonight." Warned Kai. They were all sat around the dinner table, eating stir-fry. Tyson frowned. "Why do I have to do extra?" 

"Because you don't do enough and you're getting fat."

Tyson frowned harder. "Well I'm not the only one. Rei's not exactly Skinny Minnie these days." Rei's eyes opened wide with horror. Kai set Tyson up on purpose! He was sure of it! "You-!" He glared up at Kai.

"I'm sorry, Rei-ushka, but you promised. They've noticed."

Rei's hands curled around his stomach, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. With Kai's baby." He blushed, then shut up, leaving Kai to explain. "Don't look at him like that. He's telling the truth." Said the russian quietly.

"What, he's pregnant? Very funny." Said Tyson, rolling his eyes.

Rei stood up, affronted. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Oh come on, Rei. Men don't get pregnant." Tyson persisted.

"It's a genetic impossibility." Added Kenny.

"How dare you?" Rei asked, tears springing into his eyes. Kai stood up and put an arm round his waist, reading the signs of a hormonal outburst. "Calm down, Rei. You just have to explain everything." He said gently, stroking Rei's bump. Rei shied out of his arms and went round to Tyson, grabbing his hand and pressing it to his stomach.

"Rei, what- oh sweet Jesus what the hell was that!"

"It's kicking, Tyson." He sat down on the chair next to Tyson and sighed. "I -am- pregnant. I know it's impossible, but I am. It's mine, mine and Kai's."

Tyson gaped at him, and so did the others, until finally Max regained his senses. "Can I have a feel?"

"If you want."

After that there was a lot of excited gabbling as the other bladebreakers in turn felt the baby kicking. Kai watched, a small smile on his face as Rei laughed.

"Heeeey! You said it was Kai's baby! Does that mean you guys have-?"

"Of course it does Tyson, you idiot." Replied Kai, going and standing behind Rei, resting his hands on the neko-jin's shoulders. He gave an evil little smile. "He's an animal in bed, aren't you koi?"

Tyson covered his ears. "Eeeeeew! I don't wannna know!"

* * *

Kai watched Rei as he sat looking out of the window. Another half a month later, and Rei was even bigger. He was sitting with his arms round his stomach, smiling dreamily. Kai sneaked up behind him and leaned round him, kissing his cheek. Rei leaned back against him with a sigh. "Kai, will you stay with me? Forever?" 

"Of course I will, koi. You, me, and our baby."

Rei sighed again. "The championships start in a month. I'll be five months pregnant by then. People are bound to notice a fat little neko-jin walking about. They'll all talk about me!"

"No they won't. You're just being paranoid. Besides, people will be too polite to call you fat, and no-one's ever going to think you're pregnant."

"Maybe I'll just let myself be knocked out. I don't want to do anything stressful..."

"Whatever you want to do, I'll support you, koi."

* * *

"Driger." It wasn't a focused cry, or a passionate one. It wasn't even mildly interested. Kai watched Rei as he battled lazily, his baggy clothes ruffling in the breeze. The result was inevitable; Rei's beyblade spun into the air, turned once, then hit the floor. Rei bowed with a smile, then walked back to Kai. "There. Knocked out." He grasped Kai's hand and squeezed it. "For once I'm happy I lost!" He waved to someone behind Kai and Kai turned. Lee and Mariah were approaching from the stands, both grinning. 

"Rei! How are you?" Squealed Mariah, running up and throwing herself at Rei. "Is everything okay!" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Has it kicked yet?"

Rei nodded, eyes shining. He looked up at Lee and grinned. Lee grinned back, his teeth flashing. "Nice to know you're okay." Mariah turned to Kai and hugged him too, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Kai's eyes widened and he looked over at Rei pleadingly. "Mariah, leave Kai alone!" Rei laughed. "He's mine!" Kai sighed with relief as Mariah let go.

"Come on, Mariah. We have a match now." Mariah followed Lee away, and Kai and Rei watched them go.

"How did you put up with her for all that time?"

"She's not so bad. Hey, speaking of bad..."

"Hey, Kai!" Tala descended on them, grinning like a shark. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"I'm looking for Bryan. Have you seen him?"

"What, so you can go and shag him up against a wall?" Replied Kai, rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking of finding a cupboard somewhere, but I'm flexible!" Laughed Tala, winking.

"Last time I saw him he was near the cafe..." Put in Rei.

"Well, I'll go and have another look. See you later!"

He melted away into the crowd, and Rei smiled. "They're obsessed with each other, ne?"

"No, they're obsessed with sex with each other. There's a difference." Rei laughed.

"That's not true and you know it!" He yawned, putting his arm around Kai's waist. "Come on, I want to go and have a nap."

* * *

"I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy?" Mused Kai, running his fingers over the considerable bump. Rei closed his eyes, sighing. "It might have your eyes...or maybe your hair..." 

"Will it have kitten-teeth like you?"

"Probably. Well...I don't really know. It'll only be half neko-jin..."

Kai kissed the bump. "Hello in there, little one. I'm your father...dad..." He moved up, putting his arms around Rei and kissing his cheek. "What do you think? Father, dad, or daddy?"

"How about stupid?" Rei sat up, leaing against his pillows. Kai stroked his stomach, smiling.

"Almost eight months. You -are- turning into a tubby little cat!"

"Cheek! -I'm- the one who's having this baby, not you!"

"I know." Kai kissed Rei on the lips softly. "I know."

"I'm still scared, Kai. But at least I get to go home. It'll be nice to see everyone again."

"It'll be nice to see our baby, ne?"

* * *

Kai hung back as Rei was mobbed by his family. His mother, grandmother, and all his friends surrounded him, chattering excitedly. Rei smiled, then turned, holding out his hands to Kai. Kai came forwards shyly, getting caught up in the excitement of Rei's return. After a while Rei's mother chivvied him towards their house, settling Rei and Kai on a bed and bringing them tea. 

"Rei-chan. My baby. Having a baby!" She hugged Rei warmly, then turned to Kai. "And you are the father?" Kai nodded. "And what's your name, little phoenix?"

"Kai. Hiwatari Kai." Rei's mother hugged Kai as well, and Kai stiffened. Why did all Rei's friends want to hug him? He glanced over at Rei and could instantly see his fear that Kai and his mother wouldn't get on. He rested his arms hesitantly around Mrs Kon, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'll be with my mother if you need me, you two."

Kai watched her go, then scooched over to Rei, leaning Rei against himself. "Everyone's so kind here. It's a bit...weird."

"Kai, you're just being stupid. Now give me a hug. I feel exhausted." Kai obliged, then suddenly Rei stiffened in his arms, crying out.

"What's the matter?"

"Kai, would you go and get my mother?"

"W-what? Why?"

"Um...I...I think it's coming..."

* * *

Kai kept his eyes fixed on Rei's, ignoring everything else arou  
nd him. His hands clasped Rei's, and every now and then he winced as Rei's nails dug into his flesh. "I love you, Rei." 

"I don't -care-! It's all your -fault-!" Hissed Rei. Then his expression softened. "I'm scared, Kai."

"Everything's okay, Rei-ushka. They know what they're doing. And I'm here."

* * *

Kai stared, absolutely struck dumb. "T-twins!" He gasped, as one screaming baby was put into his arms. "Rei...Rei-ushka...we have twins..."

"They're so beautiful..." Rei whispered, cradling the other baby to his chest. "A girl and a boy..." He laughed. "Look! He has your nose!"

"She has your eyes..."

Kai sat down next to Rei, still unable to take it in. "Twins..." He smiled broadly. "What are we going to call them?"

"Takeu, maybe...and..." Rei paused, waiting for Kai's opinion.

"Anya...my-my mother was called Anya..."

"Takeu and Anya." Rei rolled the words round his tongue, liking the sound of them.

Takeu and Anya Kon-Hiwatari. Our children..."

Rei streched up and kissed Kai on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love these two..."

* * *

"Aww, look! He's got my finger!" Cooed Tyson as Takeu grasped his index finger.

"Ahh, look at her, she's smiling at me!" Max turned excitedly to Rei and Kai, who were watching them, smiling. Kenny sat watching Takeu and then Anya. "Takeu's more like Kai. And Anya's more like Rei."

"And Kenny should stop analyzing my children and try playing with them!" Rei picked Anya up and settled her in Kenny's arms. Kenny held her stiffly, as if she was about to explode. Kai picked up Takeu and held him the same way. "Hold her a little more like this. She won't snap or anything."

Kenny relaxed his arms and Anya snuggled up against him, tiny thumb sliding into her mouth. Rei stood next to Kai, feeling fully contented. He had his friends, he had his children, and he had Kai. And that was all that mattered.

fin

* * *

R&R? 


End file.
